The Thirst of Darkness
by Kitsuneforlife
Summary: She was his salvation. He was her damnation. He refused to let her rid herself of her misery. She refused to let him achieve utter ecstasy. His persistence fueled her resistance.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Dark. Aloof. Damned. These were the constant feelings eating away at his very soul. He had long ago lost his emotions which left him traveling in a constant state of bleakness. He had no values or morals, so any chance of having a self conscious was lost to him. He had no regards for anyone's life, so it's either they stay out of his way, or die a bloody, gruesome, and painful death.

He cared for no one and loved no one. He had no family, no associates, no mate, nor any alliances. He had no companions nor did he wish to have any accompany him. He hated the thought of even coming into contact with another being. He was a loner. He was born a loner, he lived as a loner, and he would remain as a loner.

He merely existed, if that's what many called it, because he was not living. He didn't enjoy life nor cared to experience the joys of it. A mate… He had never wanted the company. Children… He didn't need or want the liability that came with nurturing and protecting them. Family… He didn't have the time or tolerance.

There was, however, one exception at one point in his life before he was completely consumed in darkness. Her warm brown eyes came to mind and he scowled. She caused foreign feelings within him when she was around. He didn't understand nor like it. She was the only person who had come in contact with him and survived. She died because of the hands of another demon being the weak human that she was. When she was around his life had meaning… or did it? His feelings towards her always puzzled him and he was relieved that she was gone. He didn't need her slowing him down or deferring him from his quest. He would not fall prey to that weakness again.

At one time, he might have been considered having a soul, but that was before he became addicted to power and bloodlust. He was tainted, dark and foul, but he accepted his nature; and he welcomed it with open arms. If the places called heaven and hell even existed, if there was an afterlife, he knew he would head straight to hell to burn for the rest of eternity.

He was a monster. He only cared about obtaining supreme conquest. He didn't care about anything else, nor did he own that ability. He murdered anything that stood in his way. Nothing and no one was going to neither distract him nor tear him away from his mission. There was only one person who he came in contact with and fought who sustained their life. He always managed to escape with his life all of the times that they crossed paths. Just the thought of it caused his blood to boil.

When was the last time that he annihilated something? Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, centuries, he didn't remember. He never had much use of keeping time, who needs it when you are an immortal? However, he needed to kill something soon. He was growing agitated with the boredom of it all.

Peace. He had never known it. From the time that he was born up until now his life was always sought after. He was a threat to any and all who happened to be so unfortunate to stumble into his path. His power scared everyone who knew of him. There were more assassination attempts on his life than he could count. Then again they were the ones to blame, because they created his bloodthirsty nature.

How many demons and humans alike have he slain? Thousands, millions, billions, trillions, he lost count. Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, daughters, sons, all types of beings lost their lives to him. He didn't care who anyone was or what their story was, he killed them all without remorse.

He didn't have emotions. He didn't need them. He wasn't born with them. Emotions were for the weak minded and he wasn't weak.

He didn't have a heart. The organ that most had that pumped blood throughout their bodies wasn't present within him. He had a cold stone where people's heart belonged. It pumped venom throughout his veins. He didn't care about anyone or anything other than himself, supreme conquest, and bloodlust.

He was superior. Everything was beneath him. Humans were far from his greatness. Demons although immortal like himself did not hold the type of power that he wielded. In fact he wouldn't even consider himself in rank with either of the creatures. He was death. He lived to kill, but even that wasn't enough these days.

He was never satisfied. He had power, he had money, he had land, yet he wanted more. He wanted all of the power, all of the money, and all of the land. He had taken countless lives, yet he wanted to kill more.

There existed within him a beast. One that was greedier than he, and whatever it wanted he obliged. It craved blood more than he did. It craved sex, more than he would care for. It craved not only the earth, but the universe. It was wild and untamed. It was never kind or weak and that is why he didn't have a problem with it occupying his body. He was the beast.

When the beast reared its head and roared he gave in to the temptation and somebody died. He was…content for some time when he let the beast take over. Unlike him the beast favored torture and dragging out people's suffering, whereas he grew impatient with the pitiful creatures and killed them all too soon before he was even close to halfway being satisfied.

He was currently resting under a very large and old tree in a heavily forested area. Its overhead branches full of leaves shielded him from the stars and moon that shone from up above. The night was a deep blue. It wasn't often that he just rested somewhere being that he was always on the move. He got bored easily, thus compelling him to travel all over, killing and improving his powers.

The beast within him shifted with unease. It urged him to continue his travels. Normally he would comply, but for some reason he couldn't find the will to move. The beast growled with agitation at his lack of response threatening to break free from its current confines. He closed his eyes with the intention of ignoring it. The beast roared and he knew that he could no longer refuse it.

He stood slowly and took a step within the night. Small rodents scattered through the forest floor and birds flew from their home to escape him and his power. He had a deadly calm about him, quite the opposite from the beast that resided within him. When others sensed his double deadly aura of him and his beast they avoided him…or tried to.

Confused as to where his beast was trying to lead him, he took uncertain graceful strides. He had never once traveled with a destination in mind, but this was entirely different. The beast nor himself was rushing to spill blood, so why did it want him to leave from resting? His beast was more anxious than anything. He continued into the direction that he was being led into and suddenly he felt why his beast was in so much anticipation.

It was a compulsion. An unknown force called to him. He couldn't explain the pull, but he had to follow it. His uncertain steps filled with purpose and he increased the distance that he covered with each step. Each step created tension within his mind and body as if he wasn't moving fast enough. He increased his speed. Whatever was pulling him by this invisible, unbreakable thread now held his interest and that rarely occurred. He had to find the source.

Naraku had become intrigued.

0-0

Hopeless. Trapped. Exhausted. These horrible feelings ate at her mind and spirit. She hobbled through the forest, unable to run any longer. Her feet hurt from the blisters and cuts that covered the soles of her feet. Her ankles hurt from the shackles that were chained together. Her legs hurt from the miles that she ran. She was malnourished and weak from the usage of energy. She broke through the forest and dropped to her knees in front of a flowing clear river.

She had no hopes or dreams for the future. She was already dead inside. She spent every waking hour, crying from the pain of it all. She was cursed with misery with no one to lean on, nor did she want to.

She trusted no one because of the cruel acts that was committed against her. She was alone in her world; others only brought pain. She grew cold inside because without the defense of it she would have gone insane. She had nothing good to keep her here on this earth.

Her family and friends were dead. They were murdered and she was sold into slavery. She had been a slave for some time now, she didn't keep track of the time that had passed since that horrible day.

Today was the day that she would no longer be dragged back to her owner by her hair, kicking and screaming. She would no longer be considered a slave. She would end her horrid existence of being starved, raped, and beaten. She would emancipate herself from all of the sleepless nights, the millions of tears that she cried, the pain and abuse of her body, and the degrading of her mind and body. She would no longer be considered property or somebody's bitch.

What had she done so wrong to deserve the life that she was given? Heartless demons had long ago had beaten the fight and will to live out of her. They stole her innocence. They stole her childhood. She didn't know who she was anymore.

She had long ago forgotten how to smile. The sun no longer held warmth. The stars no longer granted her silly wishes. The gods had turned their backs to her. What compelled them to allow a child to endure such hardships? Just… _why_?

She glanced into the river at her reflection and flinched from the sight of it. Her pale skin was dirty, her body covered in cuts, bruises, and scars. Her hair was a matted mess of dried blood and dirt. She wore a ragged dirty dress like clothe that stopped just above her knees.

The river rippled with the tears she had been unaware of that ran from her eyes. Her eyes were cold, old, sad, and weary from all of the cruelties that she had witnessed in her young life. She was tired of it all. She no longer possessed the will to live.

She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands as resolve settled in. She refused to return to the life of slavery. She would not return, but she was tired of running. She was tired of living in fear every second of her existence. She grabbed a small dagger out of a pocket that was on the side of the dress and stared at the silver shininess of it. This would be her escape. The shackles on her ankles classified her as a slave of the body, but they would not get her soul. The dagger glinted in the moonlight, and for a moment, she only watched. With small pale hands, she calmly pressed it to her wrist.

"YOU CAN BURN IN HELL! I AM NO ONE'S SLAVE!" The young woman's shout seemed to reach the heavens. More tears streamed down her face before she slowly dragged the cold blade across her skin causing a crimson line to form. Finally—finally, she would finally be free…

A/N: I hope it was a good start. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Naraku followed the urge that he felt through the forest until he heard running water. The beast inside of him settled his uproar upon his arrival to a river. His beast was quiet, yet it stayed close to the surface watching and waiting. Staying hidden within the shadows of the trees, Naraku waited to see why his inner beast had become so strange.

_Then he sensed it._

It was a human. He could tell that much from its aura. His red eyes shifted to the trees leading to the river. He vaguely wondered why his beast wasn't demanding that he slay the human. He then wondered why _he_ didn't want to slay it. This was the first time that his bloodlust had been contained. He didn't know what to think of the situation. What was going on? Who was this human?

_Then he heard it. _

Light footsteps were heard crunching twigs on the forest floor. A chain rattled with each step that the human took. The sound rang through his ear drums and assaulted his acute hearing. He had grown agitated from the annoying sound. Soft sobs that belonged to a female soon overpowered the chains and wrapped around the heart that he didn't own, squeezing it until the point of pain. Why was he feeling this way? He never gave a damn about anyone. Naraku narrowed his eyes. Why did it hurt him to hear someone crying? His beast whimpered something which it never did. It was becoming weak. He couldn't afford to be weak.

_Then he saw it._

A young woman, no older than eighteen years, stumbled into the clearing and dropped down on her knees in front of the river. She was thin and pale. Scars, cuts, and bruises decorated her skin, which was exposed due to the rags that she wore. She had large brown eyes. Tears, filled with her pain and sorrow, poured down her face. Her hair was matted and tangled with dry blood and dirt. It was so dirty that he could not hope to determine the length or actual color.

His breath hitched. The world around him seemed more… just _more_. Emotions rushed to him, all at once, bringing him to his knees. His heartbeat increased until he thought that his heart would literally leap from his chest and make a dash for it. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and began to trickle down the sides of his face. His life obtained… meaning. It felt like a blind man who had seen the sunrise for the first time. He needed this woman. This woman was the light to his tainted soul.

His beast snarled, causing Naraku sighed with relief. Then it whimpered… _again_. Why was it so upset? Did his beast feel the same thing for the woman? She was dangerous to him. His mind told him to walk away, but his body refused to process the request.

_Then he heard her voice._

"YOU CAN BURN IN HELL! I AM NO ONE'S SLAVE!" A voice, filled with years of suffering, echoed through his soul. His breath became ragged again. Her pain-stricken voice stunned him. He barely comprehended what she shouted. This woman was slowly undoing him without even knowing it. He was at a loss as to what to call the warm feeling that had draped over him. His beast brought him out of his thoughts with a loud growl.

_Then he smelled it._

The metallic scent of blood filled his nostrils. It was the most alluring scent. He became too absorbed with the aroma that he was unable to realize that the woman had slit her wrist. The beast within him started to panic and whine. Naraku's throat burned. He felt like… crying. Why did he feel this way?

He was afraid that he would lose more of himself in the woman across the river. The sight before him caused his heart to stop. She was holding both wrists in the air, staring with amazement at the bright red fluid that spilled from the cuts. His eyes grew wide and immediately he began to worry. Then he scowled. Why should he care that this unknown woman was taking her own life? It was pitifully disgusting. Just as quickly as the thought crossed his mind, it diminished and he found himself leaving the shadows of the forest. Slowly, he began to make his way over to her without the beast having to prompt him.

Oddly, the cuts didn't hurt. Was she so immune to small pain that it didn't faze her? She felt relief. Finally, she would be able to escape the hell called life. Her head started to swim with dizziness. She felt the ends of her mouth upturn ever so slightly. It felt…weird to smile after all of those years of her own personal hell. Her body's natural warning of another's presence caused her skin to crawl. She shivered, yet ignored the alarm. The presence was foreboding, but what did she care? She would not last long in this world. A masculine voice reached her ears, startling her and causing a chill to run down her spine.

"What are you doing?"

Slowly, she looked up to the owner of the male voice. Half-lidded brown eyes met confused red eyes. His long and wavy black hair flowed in the wind. His skin was pale. She smiled lightly at the mysterious stranger. This person before her was dangerous, yet… so what? She didn't have the strength to run anymore. She knew she was dying. There was nothing he could do to her.

"Well, are you going to answer me or sit there, smiling like a fool?" The stranger's smooth voice made her ear twitch, bringing the female out of her thoughts. However, she did not answer him and swayed, already feeling exhausted.

"Why should I answer when I have nothing to say?"she whispered. Just a moment longer and she would die. The stranger knelt down beside her. Her vision began to blur, yet she could see his red eyes clearly. A phantom of a smile appeared, and then she lost consciousness. Her eyes closed, and then she fell backward.

0-0

She was embraced in a warm white light. She opened her eyes and found herself in a long bright corridor with a bright light at the end. She looked at her wrist only to discover that they weren't bleeding anymore. In fact, there were no scars or traces of her even cutting herself. Slowly, she began to walk down the hall, confused as to where she was. A voice then echoed through the white hall and a figure appeared.

"Sango…?" It was male's voice. The female focused her eyes. She nearly gasped. The man had been her father! She was instantly filled with elation. Her father was dead, yet here he stood in front of her. She ran to him, embracing the man with tears running down her face. He returned the warm hug. The two stayed in this position for some time. Then he held her at arm's length, studying how much she had grown.

"When I last saw you I was five," Sango said with tears of happiness flowing down her face. Her father kissed her forehead and pulled her into another embrace.

"That was thirteen years ago. You have grown into a beautiful young lady, Sango. You look like a spitting image of your mother. My beautiful daughter," he cooed and rubbed her back while she cried into his chest.

"I missed you so much, father," Sango said. She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering her horrible life, which she was forced into that night her family was slaughtered.

"I have been watching you, my child. I'm sorry that I couldn't have stopped everything that has happened to you. I wish that your life had been better. I've failed as a parent." The man spoke into her hair, tears falling. Suddenly, his form wavered and the hall began to darken.

"No, wait…!" Sango reached out to him. However, her arm went right through him as if he were merely an apparition. "Don't leave me again!" Her, once happy, tears then transformed into tears of sorrow.

"Sango, my time with you is short. Stay strong for me, my daughter."

Her father was completely consumed by the darkness.

0-0

Naraku cradled the cold woman in his arms. She had lost a lot of blood, but she wasn't dead. Her wrist weren't bleeding anymore because he had healed them with his saliva. It was ironic how a monster had the power to heal. At first he thought it was a cruel joke from the gods, but now he was glad that he had the ability. Why? He wasn't so sure, but he could feel that this small scrap of a woman in his arms was going to be his downfall. Already he was becoming soft. Why should he have cared that she wanted to take her life? Why was his beast so demanding when it came to saving this worthless wench?

He looked down at the woman. Once again, his heartbeat increased. He remembered her chocolate brown large eyes. He frowned, wanting to get up and walk away from this woman. However, his body would not follow his mind's command once again. Everything that he had worked so hard to build up was coming undone at a mind spinning rate.

With a sigh, he looked at the shackles that where chained to her ankles. He suddenly became angry and his beast growled, promising retribution to whoever had done this. He needed to get the shackles off immediately. He gently set her on the ground and smirked because she had whimpered. He took off his haori, exposing his bare chest and laid it on top of her body. Her ankles were left exposed. He then moved to sit at her feet. His right hand grew sharp claws. He cut the shackles off, avoiding her skin. The smell of an infection and blood reached his nostrils. Blood seeped from her ankles due to the shackles being to tight. His focus moved back up to her torso. He wrapped her in the haori that he previously placed on her. He picked her up and moved over to the river. Naraku gently sat her in his lap and began to wash her ankles. She shivered and fidgeted in her unconscious state because of the coolness.

"I'm almost finished." The woman seemed to have heard him and ceased her struggles. He frowned again and tried to ignore the irritating ways of his new behavior. Once he was finished cleaning her ankles, he stood with her in his arms and stepped away from the river. He sat down some distance away and began to heal her ankles by licking them. After he was finished with his task, he covered her feet. Then he sat, staring at her.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He didn't know why he had saved her, but he had to. He reached out to stroke her hair, but stopped in mid motion with a scowl. This was completely out of character for him. Naraku sighed at his raging thoughts. Peace—now that was truly a foreign feeling. He chuckled at the irony of this whole situation.

Instead of fighting with himself about the whole situation, why not just save himself and just accept it? His life had taken a complete turn in mere minutes. Could he just walk away and leave her to die? The question caused his beast to roar and he knew right then that he couldn't. His life would be different from here on out. He could tell by the life lying under the tree that he could no longer live in solitude.

Naraku looked up at the bluish black sky and began to notice that the night was different. He wasn't sure what about the sky was different. However, perhaps he liked the change. Naraku looked at the woman's face again. Perhaps his eyes where opened because of her. He stood from the ground, and then hesitantly returned to her side.

The demon walked into the forest with the intent of taking her to his current home. He didn't want to run and jar the girl so walking would take approximately a week. Naraku sighed—this was going to be a long journey. He looked down at the woman again and the corner of his lips upturned. He could no longer deny it. He would crawl across shattered glass for this mystery woman in his arms.

He walked for some time, just staring at the sleeping female with contentment. No thoughts crossed his mind except her name. He truly wondered what it could be. _"She was someone's slave,"_ Naraku thought, causing him to halt his actions. He had been so wrapped up in the sudden flow of emotions that he failed to put two and two together. The shackles, the attempted suicide, the scars, the rags—she was indeed a slave.

He took a deep breath to suppress his anger. It was odd having emotions and at such an intensified level. He stole another glance at the woman in his arms and instantly felt at ease. What all had her owner done to her? He growled at the numerous forms of torture that popped into his head. He didn't need to be upset right now, considering that he didn't know how to adequately handle the unknown feelings. Later, however, he would find the slave owner and show him true terror.

He cleared his mind of all thoughts and focused on her faint breathing. It was soft yet steady. She would live and make a recovery, but she needed plenty of care and nourishment. As if she was agreeing with him, the woman shivered from the lack of heat. She needed more heat. Naraku realized that his body heat and haori were not enough.

He decided to stop in a grassy clearing of the forest and set up camp. Although, he didn't need to rest, nor did he need heat from a campfire, she did. He gently and carefully set the girl down in the grass and set up a barrier around her, as a safety precaution, before turning to obtain firewood. He stopped mid turn and glanced back at the girl.

He felt so empty inside. It was a silly feeling considering that he wouldn't go so far as to not be able to see her, but still walking away from her seemed impossible. His heart felt heavy and he was reluctant to put some distance between them. Maybe he needed some distance to fully collect himself and analyze this situation in which he had no control over. He shook the thought off and forced himself to take a step. By the time his foot hit the ground, he was barely able to breathe. Why was this happening to him? He forced himself to breathe, and finally after what seemed like eternity, he made his way to the trees that surrounded the clearing.

He made quick work of a few trees with his demonic strength and speed. After he felt that he had enough firewood, he eagerly made his way back. He moved some distance away from her in the clearing and started the fire. It crackled into the night air and he stared at how vibrant the orange flames seemed. He shrugged the thought away and went to retrieve the woman. He then walked back over to the fire and sat cradling her in his lap.

"_Darkness…warmth…?"_ Thoughts began filling her head. Didn't she die? Where was her father? What happened to the light? Why was she feeling pain all over? Why did she feel so lethargic? Groggily, with her eyes closed, she began to take in her surroundings.

_Then she sensed it._

It was a demonic aura. From the way it felt, she determined that it was a male. Fear swallowed her and welled up in her throat. Sango tried her best to concentrate on slowing her unbelievably fast heart rate.

_Then she heard it._

The sound of a fire hissing was close. A sharp intake of breath reverberated throughout her ears. The sharp inhalation the male breathing touched her ears. Small creatures scurried through the forest. The sound of a frantic heartbeat that did not belong to her was felt against her body. She once again swallowed back the fear that had built up inside of her.

_Then she smelled it._

The scent of a clean forest reached her nose. The feeling of being wrapped in something soft warmed her body. The silent alarms of someone being near rang through her head. Then she felt her surroundings. She was in someone's lap.

She sat up quickly, opening her eyes in the process. The recent and severe blood loss and her quick actions brought on a wave of vertigo. She momentarily forgot about another person's presence and closed her eyes groaning, unable to bring her hands to her head because they were securely wrapped inside of something. She took a few moments to recover from the dizziness and used all of the courage she could muster to be strong. Slowly, she reopened her eyes.

_Then she saw it._

It was the same puzzled red eyes from before, except this time, the fire danced within them. His pale skin now had an orange glow due to the fire which lit up some areas of his face and cast shadows over the rest. His chest was bare, revealing a smooth muscular chest.

Sango looked back into his eyes, confused about the whole situation. Deep within his eyes, she caught glimpses of nightmares. He was no doubt a lethal killer. He was fighting an internal war with himself. His soul was darker than any night that she had spent back her master's home. Her eyes then widened at what else she saw deep within his eyes. Deep within him laid a beast, a cold, blood thirsty, dangerous beast.

Wait a moment… If she was here with this same man that she had seen after she slit her wrists then that means that she was… not… dead. He had _saved_ her life. He had taken her away from her father. He had taken her away from the sanctuary that promised her no more pain. He had taken her away from her goal. He had brought her back to her pain. He had given her Master another chance to reclaim her… Or was it worse than that? Had he claimed her as his slave? He had brought her back to hell. He was the devil. He was her damnation. She instantly felt abhorrence towards this creature. She _hated_ him.

_Then the hatred fueled her anger._

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING INTERFERING WITH MY BUSINESS? NOBODY TOLD YOU TO SAVE ME! I HATE YOU!" Sango yelled, thrashing about in his unwavering hold on her. A dark chuckle stopped her struggling. She glared at the creature that refused to let her go. His mouth upturned into a sadistic smirk and his eyes glinted with something unknown which caused an invisible chain to run from him to her. He was her captor. Her life would never change…

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

He woke with a growl. Something didn't feel right. He could not pinpoint exactly what it was, but he stood from his bed to investigate. He walked out of his quarters and listened for anything that indicated others being awake. When he heard nothing, he proceeded down the corridor to his mate's room. He slid open the door to find her fast asleep. He closed the door with a scowl and walked down to the servant's quarters. He walked into to medium sized room and counted all thirty six of them asleep. He left the servant's quarters and proceeded down the hall to the door to the dungeon to check on the slaves.

The door was ajar, causing him to growl. The odor of blood and filth reached his nose, but he ignored it as he stomped down the stairs, displaying his anger. Gasps were heard at his presence. He glared with cold eyes that promised death to those who attempted to speak out of line. He walked around the room where hundreds of humans were shackled along the walls by their wrist. They all had shackles on their feet, which were connected from one foot to another with a chain. He was checking to make sure all of them were there. He stopped short when he noticed that the spot where Sango, his most valued slave, was empty. He screamed in frustration, startling the slaves. As much as he would love to slaughter some slaves to appease his anger, he needed to find the missing one.

He heard movement when he left the dungeon. He was too mad to care that he had woken up almost everyone in the castle with his scream. He sniffed the air a couple of times to realize that Sango's scent was in the hallway. How had he missed it when he was in the hallway just moments earlier? He scowled at the thought of her escaping.

"What is with the commotion?" a cold voice reached his ears. The lord was not happy. He could tell that much, yet at this point, what did it matter? His important slave was _gone_. The male turned to meet the lord's glare with one of his own.

"My fucking slave escaped! That's the commotion!" he yelled, not caring about the obvious disrespect. Servants and other occupants of the castle began to stick their heads out of doorways to listen in on the heated discussion.

"You disturbed me for such a trivial matter? You have hundreds of slaves, why should you care if one got away?" His brother spoke in the same impassive voice.

"Because it was _Sango_!" he yelled back as if the name gave a full explanation as to why he was so worked up.

"Sango…?" The demon lord's eyes widen ever so slightly. However, it did not last for even a second. "Find another whore to fuck. As much as I detest the union with your mate, maybe you should go to her when your needs demand it."

"I don't want that _bitch_!" the younger brother hissed. The lord almost produced a flat look.

"Then why, pray tell, did you mate with her?" he asked.

"That is completely irrelevant to _this_ conversation! I'm going to get Sango back," the younger demon yelled dismissively.

"If you start a war with the other lords and lady, I will not hesitate to kill you," the lord threatened, causing him to stop in mid stride and smirk.

"Oh, yeah, I live to piss you off," the younger brother teased to turn the tables.

"I believe you have been doing very well at accomplishing that ever since you were born. Do not push your luck. I can make your death look like an accident, little brother," the lord sneered.

"Whatever, bye," he said before running off. The lord looked at the many people peeking out from doors and glared at them. They scurried back into their rooms immediately. The demon lord narrowed his eyes before turning on his heel.

"_So you have finally left?" _

0-0

Naraku set the woman down beside him after she had exhausted herself by yelling. She gripped the haori and pulled it tighter around herself. She scooted away from him. The demon only sat there, staring at her with an impassive expression. She ignored him completely and stared into the dancing flames. She was silent for some time. Naraku wondered what she could be thinking.

"Am I free to leave…?" she finally asked in a harsh tone as though she already knew the answer. Naraku chuckled, causing Sango to glare at him. She really thought that he would just let her go.

"No," he answered smoothly. Sango shivered, causing Naraku to smirk. "I will not let you go."

"I'm not your slave! I'm not _anyone's_ slave!" she yelled. The woman—she was oddly attractive, despite her appearance. Naraku suddenly scowled at the thought of someone holding her as a slave. He knew that there were three demon territories, including his own. In the demon territories, humans were killed, or captured and used as slaves. There was a fourth territory. However, this territory was ruled by a _human_—a powerful human at that. Only in that human territory were humans not captured as slaves. In fact, that human territory was demon and slavery free. Why out of all people had she been so unfortunate to be in one of the opposing lord's territories and which lord held her captive?

"You are no longer a slave. You will not ever return to your former master. If he steps one foot in my territory, looking for you, I will kill him," Naraku replied, causing the woman to look at him questionably.

"_Your_ territory…? _You_ are one of the three demon lords?" she asked. Naraku nodded at her and she averted her gaze back to the fire. It was just her luck… To escape one demon lord only to run into the territory of another—it was all a cruel hand fate had dealt. It was only a matter of time before her life as a slave would repeat itself.

"You said that I wasn't a slave, right?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I did," he confirmed her question. His body stiffened, watching her nibble on her lip. It was very sensual even though he was sure she hadn't meant for the gesture to seem that way. She noticed him staring at her, so Sango turned back to the fire. He didn't make sense to her. He said that he said that she was no longer a slave, but she was not free to leave. The bastard was toying with her and she didn't like it one bit.

"I don't understand! First you say that I am not free to leave, and then you say that I am not a slave? What do you want from me?" Sango erupted.

Naraku looked thoughtful at her words. What was she to him? He didn't know. He shrugged in response and the woman got up.

Sango removed his haori from her body and threw it at him. Naraku looked at her questionably. She refused to stay with this demon. She attempted to walk off only to be hit by another wave of vertigo. She was still weak from her massive loss of blood and swayed.

Immediately, Naraku was by her side, holding onto her. Sango tried pushing him away, but she was just too weak. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall. She would not become captive after gaining freedom. She could not handle another minute of rape or beating. Her tears spilled over at that thought, causing Naraku to frown.

He didn't know how to deal with humans. The woman had begun to cry, and although he seemed calm on the outside, he was becoming anxious on the inside. Her tears caused him to experience something he hadn't in years. His heart was being dug out of his chest. She had to stop crying before he broke. He embraced her and began to pet her hair.

"Calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Don't cry," he ordered. Perhaps his voice was a bit harsher than he intended.

She started to bang on his chest with small weak fist. She was too malnourished. Everything would not be okay. Sango shook her head in denial. For as long as she lived, misery would follow. She would _always_ be a slave. Her body was weak. The only thing she was good for was sex. That's what she was always used for. Sure, it was only her master that touched her, but that did not change the fact that she was dirty. The abhorrence that she felt for him reignited. He should have never saved her. If he hadn't then maybe she would be reincarnated as a simple leaf. But no… This demon had once again condemned her to a life long sentence of pain.

"I HATE YOU!" Sango screamed and snatched away from him. She crumbled to her knees unable to stand anymore and put her hands over her face. She was expecting to be kicked or hit, like her old master used to do. She flinched violently when his hand touched her back. However, it was _gentle_.

"I know you do," Naraku said. It was the only thing he could think of. She appeared fragile and broken. However, she was not dead inside yet. Deep inside, there lived a fiery spirit. He began to rub her back in a soothing manner while wondering why he should even care in the first place. Perhaps he wanted to see a different side to her?

Her tears did not cease or slow. His intentions may be good, but she didn't care. She detested him. Sango detested all demons and all males. She would never find salvation or escape from them. She was a weak human.

"You are exhausted," Naraku stated. His red eyes narrowed. Without knowing him, he despised her former master for doing this to her.

"I will run," she said between sobs. He tilted his head to the side puzzled at her choice of words.

"You will run?"

"Yes, if you insist that I stay with you, I will run. You can't keep me… you won't keep me from freedom." His heart constricted at her words. He would not let her leave. He _couldn't_ let her leave. He needed an alternative. She had to stay.

"Compromise…?" Naraku blunted out an offering, hoping to stop her tears. She turned to look at him with brown puffy eyes that continued to leak tears. His heart constricted again. He reached out towards her and she flinched away, closing her eyes. It was hard to breathe for a moment. Still, he reached to wipe her tears. His touch—he could tell that she loathed it. That would have to change. She cracked her eyes open. In her eyes, there was fear and disbelief. She snapped her head away and slapped his hand. Naraku found himself smirking. Her spirit was broken at all.

"Yeah right…! A demon offering me a compromise…? Don't make me laugh!" she murmured.

"I'm serious… You must first become healthy. In your condition, you will not get far."

Sango stared at him before laughing again. She stopped crying and started holding her now hurting stomach. Was he really serious? It was too good to be true. She eyed him wearily after containing herself. She didn't know what to think of the situation, but what could she possibly do about it?

"Why do you care?" Sango asked.

Naraku could not answer.

"I will clean you, dress you nicely, and make sure you are fed. I will also protect you from your former master. In exchange, you will stay by my side," he avoided answering. "You will be… relatively free."

"I'd rather die than be partially free!"

"… I will also train you," Naraku said. Sango's eyebrows furrowed. "You will become strong, confident, and fierce. You will live as a demon. Everyone will fear you, including your former master. You will no longer have to live in fear." When the woman did not respond, he continued. "You will be your own master. You will grant yourself your own freedom—no one else."

Still, Sango remained quiet. She could not believe this man—no, demon—was offering her a thing like this. Really, this was an opportunity that did not come around _ever_. She couldn't, for the life of her, wrap her brain around why he was doing it. He… didn't even _know_ her. His last words echoed in her mind. _"My own master…"_ Admittedly, the words sounded great. "Are you saying… that through power, I will become free?"

"It is possible," Naraku answered.

"Then…" she replied hesitantly. Then she glared. "This doesn't mean I consider you anything!" He smirked.

"You will not go back on your word—you cannot once you have decided. Is this what you want?" he asked. She stared at him for a few minutes. Her head nodded once. "Then from this point forward, you belong to me." She clenched her fists. "What is your name?"

"… It's Sango," she bit out. The woman bared her teeth. "Will you be changing it now since you own me?"

"Do not be so quick to distrust me. You will keep your name. It is… a beautiful thing to have," Naraku said. Sango shuddered again. "I am known as Naraku. In the presence of others, you cannot say it. However, when we're alone, which will be often, you may refer to me by name. Although you are not my slave, we must put on the roles of master and slave. Do you understand?" Again, Sango nodded her head. "Say it clearly then."

"I understand… I will stay by your side, Naraku." His name rolled off of her tongue. His red eyes grew wide. He heard and felt his name, said by her, echoing in his mind.

A jolt coursed through the demon's body.

0-0

He ran through the forest, following her scent. He was surprised at the distance that she covered, considering that she was only human. His momentary state of surprise was replaced by annoyance. The bitch would pay for daring to escape from him. What could she possibly accomplish this time? Out of all of her previous escapes why did she think that could get away now? She is going to either end up dead or in the hands of the other two demon lords because she most certainly would not get so far as making it to Midoriko's land. He scowled at the thought.

After a few more moments of running he came across a river. Confused he stopped. There was a puddle of blood that belonged to her and her shackles, nothing more. He sniffed around the area. Her scent ended here. Had she been devoured by another demon? He sniffed around again, trying to solve the puzzle, and then he came across it. Another demon's scent filled his nostrils and he growled. The scent began where hers ended then went into Naraku's land. Who would dare take what belonged to him?

"So the trail ends here," the familiar impassive voice stated, causing him to glare at his brother.

"Why the hell did you follow me?"

"I do wonder…"

"Whatever, I don't care! Do you know this scent?" he asked, knowing his brother had come in contact with way more demons than he had and that his nose was stronger. His brother looked thoughtful for a moment. His nostrils flared, eyes widening slightly. "Well…?"

"This smell belongs to Naraku."

"Naraku…? That is who took my fucking slave? I'm going to rip him a new one!" He yelled with premature triumph.

"I'm leaving. His scent goes into his lands. You may not start a war, but please do your best to die for running your mouth," his brother said dismissively before disappearing in the forest.

He glared at the direction that his brother went before following Naraku's scent. He ran as fast as he could to go. With each running step his anger intensified. Nobody took what was his and this other lord was no exception.

The scent was getting stronger so he had to be close. It didn't take long for him to break through the trees to a clearing. He paused at the sight before him. Naraku was standing in a defensive position in front of a stunned Sango who was gripping his arm standing slightly beside him.

"For what honor do I owe this visit?" Naraku's voice chilled him. Sango fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably after recovering from the shock of seeing her former master. Naraku glanced down at the woman with a questioning look.

"I'm here to get back my fucking slave!" he yelled. Naraku's gaze turned into an icy glare. He put a hand on Sango's head in comfort. His aura flared and immediately his demeanor changed. He was more lethal, more threatening, and fiercer.

"_Stay strong," _Sango's father's voice echoed in her head. She wiped her tears. With a sudden boost of courage, she stopped shaking at the sight of her former master. Sango stood in front of Naraku. Swallowing hard, she put her faith in the demon behind her. No matter what happened here, he would protect her. He _promised_.

"I am not your slave! I swear to you… One day, I will _end_ you for the things you've done to me!" Sango threatened. Because her back was facing Naraku, she did not see the smirk on his face. All she needed was confidence. She would become a strong force under his tutelage. Her previous owner growled, drawing his attention back to the opposing demon.

"_Interesting,"_ thought an unknown onlooker who was hidden within the forest. He too wore a smirk.

"How dare you talk that way to _me_? You are mine until you _die_!"

Sango flinched and took a couple of steps back. A hand touched her shoulder, causing her brown eyes to look up. However, Naraku's red eyes focused on her previous master. "Watch what you say about what is mine, half-breed. I cannot kill you, because your life is hers to take. However, if you refuse to leave my land, then I'm afraid that I will take Sango's kill," Naraku said. More growls erupted from the half demon.

"That's enough, little brother." The attention was instantly shifted to the newcomer. He stepped out of the cover of the trees. Naraku narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Lord Naraku," he greeted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you should keep your insolent sibling contained."

"Yes, he is a bit hard to… keep quiet."

"Hey!"

"Silence, Inuyasha…!"

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha glared at his brother. Just because Sesshomaru was his lord didn't mean that he could control him—he wouldn't be controlled by anyone.

After a moment of staring at his brother, Inuyasha turned back towards his slave. She belonged to him no matter what the spider lord said; he had claimed her physically. With that thought, Inuyasha's anger dissolved into smugness. He almost laughed with victory as he looked Naraku in the eye.

The sudden confidence boost that played across Inuyasha's face set Naraku's nerves on edge. Did the golden-eyed hanyou believe that he had some type of upper-hand? Clearly the dog was ludicrous. "What is it, mutt?" Naraku bit out between clenched teeth; his power rose with anticipation for a fight.

Inuyasha openly smiled at the lord; Sango shivered—her former master smiling was never good. "You cannot take what doesn't belong to you. She bears my mark; therefore, she is my slave." Inuyasha smirked, the spider demon would have to return his slave—it was the law.

Sango's hand instinctively went to the bite scar that rested on the left side of her hip. No, she would not accept having to return to that mongrel. On shaky legs, Sango took an unconscious step back as if it putting more distance between her and Inuyasha would change what he had said.

Naraku, however, was not fazed by the younger demon's information. In fact, he was relieved. He placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, for means of comfort; she flinched, but made no move to break the contact. He smirked as she slightly relaxed. "Inuyasha, you disappoint me. I thought that you were smarter than that."

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled. How dare this other demon insult him? Naraku obviously didn't know the power he wielded with his sword.

"You heard me. What you said is true about having to return your slave because she bears your mark; however, you do not know the rest of that law, do you?" Naraku asked, slowly crossing the distance between them, leaving Sango behind.

Inuyasha reached for his tetsusaiga, seeing the hidden threat of Naraku approaching him. "What the hell do you mean the rest of the law?" Surely there wasn't more to the law that he hadn't known about, was there? He was drawn out of his thoughts when the air grew thick, cackling with Naraku's rising energy. It was tremendous, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

Naraku watched with little interest as Inuyasha drew his sword. The thing had grown in size and length, resembling that of a fang. Naraku, however, was not impressed, nor did he falter in step. He was glad that the mutt had accepted his challenge. Although Naraku wouldn't kill him, he did intend to put the dog in his place—on his knees. Stopping within a few feet of the growling demon, Naraku held out a hand, gesturing the hanyou to strike.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha lifted his sword above his head. With a downwards stroke, he unleashed numerous waves of yellow energy, destroying the grassy landscape in its wake. Naraku stood his ground, emitting a barrier at the last moment, shielding him from the attack.

Inuyasha was flabbergasted. How could someone—much less Naraku—so easily deflect his attack? His pause gave Naraku the necessary time to suspend him in the air by his throat. Inuyasha thrashed about, trying to kick free to no avail. His golden eyes met cold, deadly crimson ones as he tried to yell profanities to the demon that held him by the neck.

"Inuyasha, do you want to know the rest of that law?" Naraku asked in a serious tone. The silver-haired demon didn't seem to hear him. He was too busy trying to break free of the choke hold. Naraku squeezed his neck tighter, growing impatient. "Well, do you?"

Seeing that his escape attempts were useless, Inuyasha dropped his father's fang and dug his claws into Naraku's wrist; dark blood spurted from the wound. The black-haired demon seemed to not notice his injury—he didn't so much as flinch. Inuyasha began to panic. He didn't want to die by Naraku—or anyone for that matter. Miasma shot into his eyes, burning and blinding them, and he was dropped on his ass rather disgracefully. Pain shot through Inuyasha's ribs as a sickening crack rung through his ears. He coughed up blood from the impact of Naraku's foot, he assumed. The second son of Iuntashio rolled over onto his hands and knees, continuing to cough up the red liquid and rubbing his eyes.

"Now, there is a more fitting position for you, _dog_." Naraku chuckled, walking back over to Sango with his wrist healing in the process. For some reason the short time being more than a few feet from her was proving to be too much on him. He wasn't in any type of physical pain from the separation, but he had started to grow highly uncomfortable and anxious to be close to her. A humorless chuckle escaped his mouth; just what was she doing to him?

The hanyou was too busy coughing up blood and trying to get the poisonous substance out of his eyes to pay attention to Naraku's retreat. Damn the spider demon to hell! How dare he make a mockery out of him?

When Naraku reached Sango, he reached out to the claiming mark on her hip, causing her to shy away from his hand. He touched her anyway, running his thumb across the mark through her ragged clothing. She shuddered from the caress, closing her eyes to the sensation. "Inuyasha, you never answered my question," Naraku taunted, still rubbing the mark.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha yelled across the clearing with a cracked voice.

Naraku chuckled at the silver-haired demon. "Ah, thanks for the invitation, but I decline," Naraku said, never tearing his gaze from the girl in front of him. Without warning, he dropped to his knees, and torn the scruffy clothe from her side, exposing Inuyasha's mark. Without hesitation, he leaned in, sinking his teeth into the scar there.

Sango's eyes widened, and a scream was torn from her throat as fangs sunk into her skin. She struggled, confused as to why Naraku was biting her. Large hands went to her waist, stilling her from flailing. Before fear could replace her confusion, Sango grew light-headed. She buried her small hands into the pool of wavy, black hair, trying to pry his mouth off her hip. She failed, and darkness sucked her into the never-ending abyss.

After sealing the fresh wound with his tongue, Naraku gently lowered the unconscious girl to the ground. His attention was immediately drawn to Inuyasha, who was still on the ground. "The rest of the law states that if another demon was to claim your slave, then they would assume responsibility for that slave. I must admit, I am quite saddened by your stupidity, Inuyasha. You disgrace your father." Although Naraku didn't care that Inutashio was dead, he was angered at the fact that the dog lord didn't die by his hands; it would have been a great feat, even for him.

"Shut up!"

"Silence, Inuyasha! You've caused enough trouble. Return to the castle, now," Sesshomaru demanded, leaving no room for an argument. He had grown tired of Inuyasha's little show, and Naraku was correct, the hanyou was a disgrace to his late father. His father would never allow somebody like Naraku defeat him. It was embarrassing to have half of his father's blood running through the hanyou's body.

Inuyasha glowered at the general direction that Sesshomaru was in, putting all of his hate into the icy gaze. Slowly, he rose, holding his chest where his fractured ribs were, wincing from the pain. "This is not over, Naraku." He staggered off, tripping over the uneven ground a few times from his partial blindness. It took a while, but eventually, he disappeared in the cover of the trees.

When he was sure that Inuyasha was gone, Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to Naraku. "Tell me, what are your intentions for the girl?"

Naraku chuckled. It was odd that the western lord was even speaking to him, but for him to ask about a former slave of his younger brother was… amusing. The dog even spoke casually, as if they weren't enemies. In reality, they both were long-time rivals, despising each other from birth. It didn't help that they were both lords of opposing lands. "What's it to you, Sesshomaru? Could it be that you care for this mortal's well-being?" Ah, it was so fun to press the other lord's buttons.

Sesshomaru scoffed at the accusation. Him care for a human? Never. It was silly for the eastern lord to even suggest such a ridiculous idea. He couldn't even believe that this lowlife would even suggest such a thing. It was infuriating. His impassive stare gained a hint of iciness before he answered the question. "I, Sesshomaru, care for no one. If I were you, I would watch what I say."

Naraku's trademark smirk tugged at his lips. He was on to something, but he would not start an unnecessary war over something as trivial as words, although he was quite confident that he would win despite the ties that his and Sesshomaru's previous battles had resulted in. One day soon, he would overcome the silver-haired lord and take everything that he had. Until he devised such a plan to do so, however, he opted to be polite. He had more important matters to take care of at the moment—Sango. "My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You think too highly of yourself. You are too far beneath me to ever think that you could ever offend me with your meaningless words," Sesshomaru was quick to retort.

Naraku glared at the golden eyed lord. His endeavors of being nice dissipated, and he saw the western lord as he was—his longtime rival. He hated the way that the bastard always thought that he was superior, and he hated the way the dog managed to escape with his life every time that they fought. One day, he would take Sesshomaru's life and piss on his grave afterwards. The western lands were almost his; he could almost taste the victory. His thoughts of hatred were interrupted by that annoying, impassive voice.

"Treat her well." Sesshomaru disappeared as soon as the words escaped his lips, leaving a very confused Naraku behind.

Naraku's hatred was thrown into the bin of the forgotten because of that one sentence from Sesshomaru. The whole time that he known the dog demon, he had never known him to care about anyone. Sesshomaru had always been a selfish, non-caring prick. Why out of all of the ludicrous things to say had he chosen to say something about Sango?

Naraku scowled at the area where Sesshomaru once stood. The dog demon had no right to give him commands especially not about Sango. No one was allowed to care about Sango but him. She was his and his alone. A weird emotion boiled in his veins, and he tried to decipher it. Could he be… jealous? No, jealousy was a weak human emotion, and he was not weak. The weak fell at the hands of demons who awaited such a downfall, and he needed no such handicap to hinder him.

He frowned when he looked to the unconscious girl. She was not good for him, but he could not even think of abandoning her. Whoever put some type of spell on him needed to die a slow, painful death. He refused to become dependent on a woman—a _human _woman at that. Hopefully, he hadn't lost himself that much… or was he already lost?

It wasn't until Naraku noticed that he had been starting at the girl for some time that he chose to move. He needed to preoccupy his mind with something else, and staring at her would get him absolutely nowhere. Maybe he was overdue for a kill? Yes, bathing in the blood of a weaker demon would surely create a big enough distraction to forget about her, right? When he failed to find the enjoyment of that thought, he frowned. What the hell was happening to him? He had always enjoyed a good kill.

He scowled and reluctantly made his was over to Sango. The sooner he got her to his castle, the sooner he could put some distance between them. She was clouding his mind, and he didn't like it one bit.

He grabbed her, cradling her close. Despite the negative thoughts that swirled through his mind about Sango, he couldn't help but feel a sense of serenity when she molded perfectly in his arms like she was made for him. The faint sound of her heartbeat played throughout his demonic hearing, further soothing him. The slight warmth of her body heat seemed to turn his insides to mush. As much as he hated what the woman unconsciously did to him, he couldn't help but be wrapped up in her. He shook his head, hoping to dispel such thoughts. He refused to fall prey to such foreign, absurd feelings.

0-0

"Sango? Sango!"

A viscous shaking of her shoulders followed the worried voice. Groggily, she emerged from her deep slumber. Her eyelids fluttered, slowly opening to the bright white light. She closed her eyes to the pain, opening them at a slower pace so that her pupils could contract and adjust to the offending light. A sharp intake of air had her looking for the source from which it came.

"Sango, I'm glad that you're awake." The warm loving voice filled her heart. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Father? Am I… am I dead?" She was bewildered as to why she was here. The last time she was here she was dying. Now, she wasn't so sure. A soft chuckle reached her ears and a smile appeared on her father's face. Why was he smiling?

"No, my dear, you are very much alive, just sleeping."

Sleeping? But if she was sleeping then why was she seeing her father? She didn't mind, of course. She preferred being here with him instead of in the real world. "Why can I see you, then?"

"It appears as though it is easier for me to contact you… ever since your near-death experience."

Sango nodded, unable to find her voice, for her throat was constricted with happiness. Her father was here, again. She felt safe and warm. As long as she was with him then everything would be okay.

"Sango, do you remember having any other family aside from your mother and I?" He helped her to her feet, pulling her into an embrace. He muzzled her hair, reveling in the thought that he could actually hold his daughter.

Why was he asking that question? What could he be talking about? Raking through her memories of the time where she used to live in the village with her family, Sango remembered no other family. She barely remembered her mother—she was only five at the time. It was such a shame—the way that human memories depleted over time. "No, I don't remember, why? Is there someone else that I should know about besides you and mother?"

"Yes, you have a little brother. He was born the night before our village was attacked. Before I died, I hid him inside of our cellar with the hopes of someone finding him soon after. Well, somebody did find him, they named him Kohaku. He looks much like you, and he has grown to be a fine young man."

A younger brother? In the span of a few seconds, love for an unknown person built within Sango. She had a living relative! Her heart swelled with happiness. The happiness didn't last, however. Taking on the role of an older sibling, her mind wandered to Kohaku's well-being. What if he was sold into slavery? What if he lived every day in fear? She frowned as visions of her past captivity invaded her mind. In that moment she felt the fear of being shackled to the floor, awaiting a cruel master to do whatever he pleased to her body. She flinched, a vision of the same thing happening to her brother coming to mind. Demons didn't discriminate against gender, and he was also a potential target to the cruelties.

"No, Sango, actually it is quite the contrary. He is well taken care of. You might be surprised when you find out who has taken care of him." Her father gave a reassuring squeeze, calming her.

Sango let out a breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding. Maybe the fates were kind to her brother and allowed him to be taken to Midoriko's land. She smiled. However, her short reprieve didn't last for long. Just like before, her father began to turn transparent, and his embrace began to lose substance. She tightened her arms around him, trying to delay his departure, but her arms went through him, meeting air. "Wait, father, please don't go!" She wanted more time with him. It wasn't fair that he had to go!

"I'm sorry, Sango, but my time is here is done." Tears shimmered in his eyes. He didn't want to leave just as much as she didn't want him to. Sadly, there was no way to add more time.

"I love you, father." She tried her hardest to keep her voice from cracking. Saying good bye was never easy, even if it was for a short period of time.

"I love you more. Be strong. Until next time…." His translucent arm reached out to Sango, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He offered a small smile before he leisurely faded into nothing.

0-0

She slowly came into consciousness, thanks to the light of the sun. She stirred, discovering that she was being carried. Although she was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep, she resisted the urge. She wasn't comfortable with having physical contact, and she was still mad about the demon biting her. "Put me down, I can walk on my own." A chuckle answered her, vibrating through her body. She opened her eyes to glare into the red amused ones.

"Very well, then." Naraku gently put Sango on her feet, making sure that she was balanced before letting go. "We are almost there; I've covered a lot of ground during the night. Will you be able to walk the rest of the way?" Naraku felt empty without the woman in his arms, and he cursed himself for feeling so… weak.

Sango eyed the demon lord suspiciously. Was this some kind of trick? No one has ever given her the option to make a decision for herself. When she found nothing but seriousness on Naraku's face, she almost smiled. "I can make it on my own," she assured weakly. Maybe she might be able to tolerate him until she was fully emancipated.

They resumed walking—or rather Sango had to run to keep up with Naraku's long strides—in an awkward silence. After some time a sudden lightheadedness had overcome Sango, and she tried to ignore it. She stared at the back of the demon that she was following, or at least tried to keep an eye on him, but the world seemed to be spinning. Her steps faltered and slowed, forcing her to stop to regain herself. Her legs started wobbling, and she found herself falling to her knees on the hard ground. She vaguely heard her name being called, and a hand went to her shoulder. Her last thoughts were of the warmth that emanated from the hand and how cold her body was in comparison. The world around her wouldn't stop spinning, and after a few moments, she fell into the vortex.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated, and I thank everyone who reviewed for the previous chapters!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Gradually, Sango's senses started to come to as she dragged herself out of the depths of a dreamless slumber. It felt like she was fighting to come to the surface of an angry tide, but her willpower managed to drag her to the shores of consciousness—slowly, that is.

Her sense of smell was the first to arise. The wonderful scent of some type of food being cooked wafted into her nostrils and her mouth watered for a taste. It had been so long since she had some real food that she couldn't identify what it was, but her stomach sure did agree with the aroma, for it had started to rumble.

Second was her sense of hearing. She heard voices in the distance; however, she was unable to identify any of them. Both sounded feminine, and it seemed like they were partaking in a hushed argument. It didn't pique her interest as much as getting some food did, though, so she focused on trying to get up.

The feeling of being encased in a soft material and laying on an even softer surface registered in Sango's mind the moment that she attempted to move from her current position. Being as comfortable as she was, she was reluctant to move, much less get up. She couldn't recall a time where she was this comfortable. Sadly, she knew that she needed the nutrients that food would provide.

Leisurely, she began to open her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light of the room. Above her was the highest ceiling that she had ever seen, or maybe it had seemed that way because she wasn't locked in a dungeon.

Brown eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Sango sat up quick, causing her stomach to churn in the most unpleasant way. After taking some time to recover, it occurred to the woman that she indeed wasn't in Inuyasha's dungeon. She hadn't been woken by the sound of her master's footsteps and wasn't met with the stench of human filth. It took some time of racking her mind for answers, but eventually, she was able to recall the previous events that took place. It may have been silly that she had forgotten such a huge turn in her life, but it had happened too fast and seemed too surreal. Pulling back the pristine sheets that covered her body, Sango confirmed that she had indeed just escaped from Inuyasha, for she still wore her ragged clothes, minus the chains.

How long had she been unconscious? The last thing that she remembered was waking up after Naraku bit her, causing her hand to land on the mark on her hip. She shuddered from the memory of being bit, yet continued to try and remember what happened after that. Nothing other than waking up after the event came to mind, so she saved herself a headache and dropped the subject, choosing to let the euphoria of being almost free sink in.

Too lost in her temporary elation, Sango failed to realize that the conversation that she had previously heard had ceased. When she did notice that everything was too quiet, she immediately went on guard, cursing herself for being so careless. She_ never_ had any moments of peace, so why should it start now? Just because she wasn't Inuyasha's slave didn't mean that everything was all sunshine and rainbows.

Disliking the fact that she was in a vulnerable position, Sango struggled to get off of the cushiony pallet on the floor, grabbing onto the wall for support as what felt like pins shot through her legs. She may be practically defenseless from her lack of energy, but at least she would be able to run if the need arose. The only question was what was there to run from now?

"I see that you're finally up," a smooth voice commented in a low tone, startling Sango. Red eyes looked over the trembling woman on the other end of the room, and instantly Naraku felt the foreign feeling of regret as her fear permeated the room. He knew that she had lived a hard life, yet he still gave no warning as he entered the room. Frustrated with the changes occurring within him, Naraku turned to exit the room. "There is food in the other room."

Sango placed a hand on her frantic heart, willing it to stay within her chest. She was upset with herself for being so weak, and she was mad at Naraku for having experienced her weakness. Although she was grateful that he didn't comment on her jumpiness, she still was angry at him for even existing, and she decided to let him know this by the glare that she threw in his direction. Technically, he did save her, but by doing so, he cursed her to continue living her personal hell, causing her to hate him. She doubted that she would ever be able to forgive him for that.

Despite being wrapped in her thoughts of hatred, Sango didn't miss the fact that she was growing anxious with every step that Naraku took out of the room. Yes, she wanted to put as much distance between them as she could, but a part of her didn't want to be alone. Being alone meant that she was unprotected, and a piece of her would always fear Inuyasha coming back to claim her. Naraku promised to protect her and he couldn't do so if he wasn't around.

Swallowing her pride, she called out to the departing demon, telling him to wait. Sango shifted her weight on her feet nervously as the demon stopped and slowly turned toward her, a questioning look in his red eyes. Averting her gaze under what seemed like an intense stare, Sango murmured, "Can you take me to the food?" She waited for a response of harsh words or a form of physical punishment for making such a silly request, but when neither came, she looked up to meet the red gaze once more. When she was answered with a nod, she slowly separated herself from the wall and took careful steps toward the demon, all the while keeping an eye on him.

When she came within six feet of Naraku, Sango stopped, waiting for him to lead the way. There was no way that she was getting any closer. Her previous experiences and current suspicions taught her to be cautious. In fact, she still couldn't figure out why a demon lord would take her under his care—after all, she had nothing to offer him.

It was when she refused to move another inch that the spider lord turned and led her out of the room. He didn't want Sango to step out of her comfort zone more than she already had, and although it was small, the fact that she even asked him for anything was a large step for her. He knew that she didn't trust him—and she probably wouldn't for quite some time—but it was a start. He found himself pleased with such a small feat.

Entering the dining area of his castle, he could hear Sango inhaling a large amount of air, probably taking in the scent of the food. With the way her stomach rumbled immediately after, he could tell that she was hungry. He briefly wondered how long it had been since she ate, followed by the question of how often humans need to eat to survive—the one human that he had allowed to accompany him took care of her own needs, rendering him ignorant about the human population, other than a simple human recipe.

Noticing that Sango had stopped when he stopped in front of the empty table, he cast a glance over his shoulder in her direction. He told himself that he was checking to see why she had paused, but a part of him wanted to see her, to assure himself that she was actually here with him and not some dream… or a cruel joke.

He stopped his thought process short, frowning at how easily he allowed himself to become distracted by her presence alone. This was not the time to be daydreaming when he should be taking care of Sango's needs—whatever they may be.

With the change of thoughts came the realization that the woman behind her had lived her whole life being told what she could and couldn't do, not to mention the fact that she naturally wouldn't trust seeming vulnerable in front of him by sitting while he remained standing. To show her that it was okay to sit at the table, he went to the other side of it and kneeled down in front of it, observing the way that she watched him like prey would watch a predator. When she made no move to sit at the table, he motioned for her to do so. "You don't need my permission to sit."

When the woman slowly knelt at the table at the far end of the table, Naraku found himself observing her mannerisms. Her eyes darted to and fro, watching for some unseen force to jump out and attack and her frail arms wrapped around her torso protectively, as if she could shield herself from the world. A scowl tugged at his features as he watched the woman before him. Inuyasha had done this to her, and he found himself hating the hanyou more than he had.

The feeling of eyes being on him caused Naraku to come out of his thoughts once more, and he looked up to be met with large childlike eyes. This wasn't the fierce woman who had stood up against him on several occasions, and he realized that this was how she was without any facades—then again, it's easy to put on a front when you're not in that person's territory. Her passive attitude irritated him, and he came to the conclusion that it just wouldn't do.

Focusing on her once more, he noticed that she hadn't averted her gaze, and he wondered why. It was then that he remembered that he was probably scowling, so he opted for a more inviting expression—at least a neutral one—though, he didn't know how well that went over considering that he wasn't the friendly type. It must have worked because Sango's eyes left his face to look around the room once more.

The silence aggravated Naraku to no end, but he didn't know how to break the ice. He wasn't one for holding a conversation, much less initiating them. It then occurred to him that he didn't know the first thing about having company, especially that of the human female sort. Why did he decide to shelter a human woman in the first place? He didn't know the first thing about taking care of a human. A humorless smirk touched his lips at the way the thought seemed like he had adopted a pet. In a way, she was like a pet, and the concept of it entertained him, he just wouldn't voice that aloud.

The partition that separated the dining area from the kitchen opened, revealing a woman holding a steaming bowl and a bowl, gaining Sango's attention. The woman had black hair that was held up in the back and adorned with feathers. Her eyes were red, and she had some make-up on her face. The woman glanced at Naraku once and proceeded to slowly approach Sango. Seeing as she didn't know the stranger, Sango scooted away from the woman, ready to run should the woman mean any harm. When the woman did nothing besides place a bowl, cup, and chopsticks in front of her, Sango let out a breath that she was unaware that she was holding. It wasn't until the woman started to depart that she allowed herself to relax to some degree.

Brown eyes cast downward into the large bowl, gazing at the stew like substance. The liquid was brown in color and colorful specks floated around in it. She could only guess what made up the stew, but she wasn't about to complain—it smelled delicious!

Being moments away from wolfing down the meal, Sango sent a mistrusting glance toward her new _master._ Food was never given to her so easily and in such a large serving. There had to be some trick behind this gracious gesture. Also, she noticed that he didn't have a bowl for himself. For all that she knew, her food could have been poisoned, or he could be taunting her with it, ready to punish her for eating it.

"Is the food not appealing?" Naraku asked, quirking an eyebrow at the glare that he received in response. This woman—she didn't make sense. A few moments ago, her stomach was growling with hunger—at least that is what he assumed—and now she was reluctant to eat. He had spent some time remembering and gathering the ingredients that his former human companion had often used for her meals, and then had them prepared with the exact precision that the human had used. He would be highly annoyed if Sango didn't appreciate the meal.

"Why didn't you get any?" Sango tried to discreetly see if this was a trap. If so, then she wouldn't just walk into it. She had made that mistake plenty of times in the past.

Amusement flashed through red eyes for a split second before turning impassive, and the telltale signs of a smirk played along the edges of the spider lord's mouth. He had thought that she wasn't eating because of something seriously being wrong, not because she was suspicious of him. "Demons don't indulge in human diets."

The answer must have seemed logical to Sango because she turned her gaze back to the meal. "So… this is mine?" She had to make sure that he wasn't going to get angry at her for eating.

Naraku merely nodded. Once again, her passive attitude had soured his mood considerably. He would have preferred if she would have yelled at him than this. He briefly wondered what she would be like had she not been captured by Inuyasha and if there was any possible way to fix the damage that the dog had done.

A sigh reached Naraku's ears, capturing his immediate attention. The sight the greeted him would have been considered adorable if he allowed such words into his thought processes. A barely suppressed chuckle escaped his lips, and he stood from his spot, making his way over to Sango. Seeing as she was too engrossed in pouting and trying to stab at the solid pieces of food that floated around the stew with the chopsticks, she wasn't aware of his presence until he gently grabbed her wrist.

Immediately, he heard—no, felt— the erratic thumping of the heart that belonged to the woman that he had physical contact with. It penetrated him deeply, and he wanted nothing more than to embrace this woman, stealing her fears with his vice like grip. He could practically taste the fear that was now saturating the air, but she needed to learn that he truly meant her no harm. He tried his best to ignore the frantic heartbeat and stilled breath of the girl, knowing that he had to do this. "Here, you hold the chopsticks like this," he spoke in the most polite way while positioning the sticks in her fingers the correct way. Her hand trembled from the contact, but eventually, she was able to hold them. He then showed her the proper way to handle food with them. After a few seconds when he was sure that she had gotten the basic concept, he stepped back, watching with amazement by how quickly she learned. Perhaps this wasn't the first time she had used them.

After a few moments, he could tell that she had completely forgotten about him. It was in the way that her shoulders relaxed and how she ate like the food was the greatest that she'd ever had—and perhaps it was. He was pleased to see that his efforts were not for naught.

Some minutes had passed when Sango stood from her spot at the table, clearly finished with her meal. Her stomach was full, and she was definitely satiated. She reveled in the warmth that had spread throughout her body, and a ghost of a smile touched her lips. The smile didn't last; however, when she remembered that Naraku was still in the room. Even though he had yet to harm her, she still couldn't trust him—after all, demons are known for their trickery.

"There is more if you're still hungry," Naraku offered, studying how malnourished the woman was. Her pale skin gained a fraction of color, and he could tell that she was slowly gaining some energy. It wasn't enough to say that she was healthy, but it was a start.

Sango blinked several times, trying to access if she had heard the demon correctly. Never before had she been offered seconds for any meal, and they never came in large servings either. This was too good to be true. If she wasn't so full, she would have accepted. Shaking her head, she declined.

Naraku narrowed his eyes slightly at the fact that she was being so passive before correcting himself. Luckily for him, she didn't seem to notice, as she stood in the same spot with the same expression of confusion. "Very well."

Turning on his heel, Naraku headed toward the hallway, allowing Sango to decide if she wanted to follow or not. She needed to know that every decision didn't need to be made for her. The sound of soft footsteps following him told him that she had took the hint, and he was pleased again by her quick learning. Also, he took note of the soft footfalls, and he noted that she was light on her feet—with a little training, she would be able to sneak up on demons.

After walking through what seemed like a maze, Naraku came to a stop before a set of closed sliding doors. Turning, he noticed that Sango was regarding him with questioning eyes, and a small sigh escaped his lips. "If you have a question, you only need to ask."

"Where are we?" She looked around the bare room that she was in once before gazing at the large doors behind Naraku. Something big was behind those doors, and she was anxious to know what it was.

Wanting to teach her that she was allowed to take the initiative, Naraku stepped aside. "Open it and see." He didn't miss the small changes in Sango's demeanor to show that she was hesitant, but if he wanted her to learn to trust him, then he had to let her see for herself that he wasn't out to harm her.

Not knowing what to do, Sango mentally debated on whether or not she should listen. A part of her wanted to open it if only to avoid any repercussions for disobeying. The other part of her didn't want to be the first to open the door. Who knew what could be on the other side? The fact that Naraku didn't want to open it could only mean something bad… or was it?

With a breath of courage, Sango made up her mind and slowly advanced toward the door. The temperature increased with every step that she took, causing her mind to run through many different possibilities. When all of them seemed silly, she extended a shaky hand, laying it on the door. Brown eyes flicked over to the amused looking demon, and a scowl found its way to Sango's face. That bastard was enjoying this. Unwilling to let him bask in her fear any longer, she forced the sliding doors apart, gasping at the sight before her.

Smoke arose from the large area filled with water. The sun in the sky played through the steam, creating a sight that Sango had never seen before. Looking around, Sango realized that Naraku's castle was built around a hot spring, and he even left it outdoors instead of having it roofed in with the rest of the castle.

A rose hue appeared on the young woman's cheeks from the temperature, and she found herself taking an unconscious step forward. She would give anything to be able to soak in the spring before her. There wasn't a recollection available where she was able to have a hot bath, and she couldn't wait to have one. When she was Inuyasha's slave, only the high class people of the castle were allowed to have a hot bath—servants and slaves were forced to bath in a pitifully small, cold river.

Upon seeing the way that Sango's eyes glistened with excitement from the sight of the bath, Naraku smirked. This was… good. Sango seemed to be happy, and one couldn't help but feel the emotions radiating off of her. Emotions—the mere thought of them made Naraku shudder, and he realized that he had been in this woman's presence for far too long, again. Needing to escape from the subtle deterioration that he was going through, he said, "I will have Kagura bring you some fresh clothing, enjoy your bath."

Sango turned in time to see the curtain of wavy, black hair depart with the sliding doors closing behind him. She tilted her head in confusion at first until the information sunk in. Naraku had brought her here so that she may indulge in a much needed hot bath, and he wasn't going to invade her privacy to ensure that she wouldn't run away. After several moments of trying to figure out if this was a trick or not, she finally came to herself. This wasn't a trick, at least not a straightforward one, and she should hurry up and get in before the demon changed his mind.

After stripping off what was left of her tattered attire, Sango discarded it on the stone and made her way over the hot springs. Sitting on the edge, she stuck one foot in as a tester and almost recoiled from the temperature—it was hotter than she had expected. Trying again, she stuck her right foot in the water again, except she left it in this time. The cuts on her feet burned, but it wasn't enough to make her react. She found out soon that the temperature was tolerable and stuck her left foot in. She sat like this for some time, kicking her feet lightly in the water, feeling the soothing qualities that the water contained.

It wasn't until she was completely comfortable that she decided that she wasn't going to get clean just by sitting on the edge—sometimes one had to just jump in if they wanted to get the intended results. Apparently, her life had been like that recently. She didn't know that she was going to successfully get away from Inuyasha, nor did she know that she was going to end up with Naraku. Despite the heat, she shuddered from a cold chill just by thinking about him. There was something about the spider lord that just wasn't right. Nobody did something for nothing, so why was he allowing her all of these luxuries. It just didn't make sense.

Plugging her nose, she pushed herself off of the edge, fully immersing herself into the heated water. The water cleared away all of the fogginess in her mind. All at once, a tirade of thoughts flooded through her mind and Sango found herself unable to control them. They were full of doubts and what ifs. What if Naraku's ulterior motive was worse than living with Inuyasha? What if she hadn't of run away? What if she would have died a couple of nights ago?

Breaking the surface of the water had the opposite effect of jumping in. All of her thoughts stopped as if the weight of her now soaked hair pushed them away, and she was left with a resolution. What ifs didn't matter. Hell, nothing mattered except for regaining her dignity through vengeance and finding her younger brother.

A wry smile played at her lips. She would be okay. She may not particularly like the fact that the future wasn't laid out before her on a golden platter, but she knew that she would survive. She now had someone to live for other than herself, and even though she lost the will to fight for herself, she wouldn't stop fighting for this other person. She couldn't.

Her resolution came to an abrupt halt when something shifted in Sango's peripheral, causing her to dunk her upper body under the water and wrap her arms around herself, hoping to hide her body from whatever she had seen. When she was sure that all but her head was concealed, she turned her head, and her eyes were met with red ones.

In a situation such as this one, she did the first thing that came to mind—she screamed.

A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews, they are much appreciated! Please review, I'm dying to know your thoughts about this chapter!


End file.
